I'm With You
by joeywillcat1011
Summary: Based on the song "I'm With You," by Avril Levigne... Can be whatever male/female pairing you want, but I don't want to know who you picked.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the song "I'm With You," by Avril Levigne.  Can be whatever male/female pairings you want.

I'm With You 

Searching for answers and nothing is to be found.  As the harsh pounding of the night's rain comes down on one lost soul, it leaves her unaffected.  So many images flashed through her head, it wasn't difficult to understand with all the pain that showed in those deep, blue eyes.

The same night, just hours before, a large white Victorian house comes tumbling to its demise.  Fire engines could be heard in the distance, coming ever closer.  Yet, one person stands alone, watching these events, unable to grasp the situation.  She looks longingly for her family, but nowhere are they found.  Her neighbors just catch a short glimpse of the girl running away from the scene…

Still, hours later the girl walked the paths, longing for someone to come for her.  Finally, she reaches her favorite spot, a bridge that hovers over the town's lake in the park.  Contemplating her situation, she sits herself down, leaning against the bridge.  When attempting to distract herself, she realizes the conditions of the outdoors, shudders in the cold, and goes back to her feelings for company.  

By now, all the local newscasters have arrived, making their analysis:

"What appears to be arson has destroyed one family's house in our once considered, peaceful town.  Though, the eldest daughter has not been found, and is believed to be safe from 'harm's way.' The father, mother, and youngest sibling have been reported dead from the weight of the house collapsing."

Many of the townsfolk are watching this on their local news providers.  Close friends watch and weep for the poor girl that has lost all sense of family.  Despite this fact, everyone loses hope to find her whereabouts, but one.  He takes his coat and heads out his front door into the pouring rain from above…

"No one is coming," she thought to herself.  She got up and trudged on again, hoping she would find out whom she was looking for.  "Who cares about the loner, always sitting in the back of class?" she pondered.  A concentrated gaze came across the girl's face just then…

_Three weeks ago she was sitting in the rear of her math classroom, looking up at the restless kids in front. Back then, her life was starting to get complicated, but of course not nearly as much as now… All of them throwing spitballs or airplanes, but some few didn't.  Then, one of the controlled students caught her attention.  He was so innocent and care free.  Even though he didn't joke with the others, the companionship was still there.  An admirable role model - still teasing with the rest, but not irresponsible.  At that moment, the boy looked back at her, and flashed a large smile…_

"No!" the girl thought, shaking her head.  "I couldn't be searching, waiting for him!  Or could I?"  Just overhead roared the first sign of thunder and lightning.  "I'd better find a place to stay, or someone to be with, soon."

"Where could she be?" the boy thought.  "I thought this was her favorite spot in town."  He was standing over the old cobblestone bridge in the park over the lake.  "She's reclusive, so I thought this would be the ideal place to search for her.  I guess not.  Never have I had the chance to know her, not to mention that no one else has, either.  She seemed so nice, peaceful, in the back of classes…" his mind trailed off…

TBC… I need ideas, but just review for now.  May be a few days until next update.


	2. NOTE

NOTE:  

1.) I don't want to know whom you chose as the couple you want it to be, because it won't be about them.  I am _only_ using he/she/etc. words like that.  

2.) Words in my fiction that are in _italics_ are something that isn't really around the two main characters.  (A/N:  My computer messed some of it up when I turned it into a "web page.")

3.) Here are the lyrics for "I'm With You," by Avril Levigne (which I don't own), and they are from lyrics.astraweb.com:

I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waitin' in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound   
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   
  
I'm looking for a place   
I'm searching for a face   
is here anybody here I know   
cause nothing's goin' right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone   
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   
  
oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea…  
  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...


End file.
